


Short stories have feelings too

by Sparkling_Archangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sad, Suicidal Sam, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel
Summary: Réponse à un prompt tumblr "Write a short story where the first sentence has 20 words, 2nd sentence has 19, 3rd has 18 etc. Story ends with a single word."Chapitre 1 : idées noires de Sam (tags : Suicidal!Sam, Sad)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non bêta-lu pour le moment
> 
> Réponse à un prompt trouvé sur tumblr

Un motel parmi tant d’autres, juste un arrêt pour la nuit, entre deux chasses, entre deux journées sur la route.

Après une chasse difficile et de nombreuses heures de route, Dean s’est effondré sur son lit et ronfle doucement. 

Sam ne dort pas, allongé, les yeux grands ouverts, trop de pensées qu’il ne parvient pas à chasser.

Le visage de Lucifer, les images qu’il projetait dans ses hallucinations, imprimées dans son esprit pour toujours.

Le souvenir obsédant de ceux qu’ils n’ont pas pu sauver, des morts inutiles, des existences détruites.

La pensée de Dean se sacrifiant pour lui et la mort de Charlie, de Bobby.

Sam se lève, quelques pas pour tenter de se changer les idées, en vain.

Même lorsqu’il dort, cela ne cesse jamais, et maintenant le sommeil le fuit.

Il s’observe dans le miroir, les traits tirés, mal rasé, fatigué, épuisé.

Ce serait si facile de mettre un terme à tout cela.

Dean peut continuer sans lui, abandonner la chasse, enfin vivre.

Castiel le regrettera comme un frère, finira par l’oublier.

Trop de pensées, d’idées noires, depuis si longtemps.

Dormir d’un éternel sommeil sans aucun cauchemar.

Sam prend son arme en main.

Le poids rassurant du métal.

Appuyer contre sa tempe.

Ne pas hésiter.

Sans regret.

Dormir.


End file.
